The present invention relates to a method and a device for remote control of drill string equipment.
In general, such equipment is controlled by an electric cable. However, the use of a cable represents a considerable hindrance for the driller because of the very presence of the cable either inside the drill string or in the annular gap between the drill string and the well walls.
It has been proposed that such control be effected by detecting a flowrate threshold or activation flowrate of an incompressible fluid, as described in Patent FR-2,575,793. Such systems may inadvertently trigger the element to be controlled due to the instability of flows in the drill string.